Big Brother 1
is the first season of Parker's Big Brother Series. It began on April 14th, 2018 and aired for 22 days, concluding on May 5th, 2018 when Mikey Davis was crowned the winner with him winning unanimously. Big Brother 1 introduced the format of the Head of Household, Power of Veto, and Nominees, which would be used for all upcoming seasons. This season had 14 houseguests, so they were evicted at a quicker rate, sometimes multiple evictions in one week. America played a pivotal part in the season, with America being involved in all 3 twists that were introduced throughout the season. Because of this, it greatly influenced the outcome of the season. Background Developement It is based upon the American series of Big Brother. Big Brother 1 began April 14th, 2018. It was revealed that Parker will host the series with the help of Mateo. The format for the series is similar to the US version, in which a group of contestants, known as "HouseGuests," compete to win the series by voting off fellow HouseGuests and being the HouseGuest to receive the most jury votes. Houseguests vie to win the HoH, PoV, and avoid staying off the block. If a houseguest makes it past a certain number of evictions, they reach the jury stage, where they vote for the houseguest they wish to win the game and the grand prize. Schedule It was revealed the series would start April 14th, 2017. The series would follow a pattern such as the following. * Day A: '''On A days, Head of Household, Nominations, Power of Veto picking would take place. This would be in effect for Week 1, but for the following weeks Head of Household would take place on B days. * '''Day B: '''On B days, the second half would of the week would play out with Power of Veto ceremonies, Evictions and Head of Households would take place. Twists * '''America's Vote Steal: For the first 5 weeks of the game, America chose one HouseGuest to lose their vote on eviction night. In return, America would then cast their own vote. Once chosen, a houseguest could never be chosen again. * America's Gift Giver: 'During weeks 6, 7, and 8, America voted for a HouseGuest to choose between 3 gifts. At random they chose a bag which contained either an HOH/POV Advantage, Immunity, or an Extra Vote. Once a gift was chosen it could no longer be chosen. Each gift had to be used the week it was chosen and the HouseGuest chosen could only be sent in once. * '''Do Over: '''Once 4 HouseGuests entered the Jury House, they were given a chance to return. However, they didn't compete in a competition to return. Instead, America was given the opportunity to vote for one of them to return. Gavin was later voted back into the game. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Alliances * [[Mad Scientists|'Mad Scientists]] Leo, Abigail, Paige, Jessica, Alex, Fernando * [[The Three Musketeers|'The Three Musketeers']] Gavin, Brandon, Mikey * [[The Human Shield|'The Human Shield']] Monique, Mikey, Kaylee, Leo, Gavin, Brandon, Annie * [[War Crimes|'War Crimes']] Elise, Jessica, Leo * [[The Sneaky Seven|'The Sneaky Seven']] Annie, Brandon, Alex, Mikey, Elise, Gavin, Connor * [[The Blindsiders|'The Blindsiders']] Brandon, Mikey, Gavin, Leo, Abigail, Jessica America's Vote Steal America's Gift Giver Game History Category:Seasons